First Day
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Takes place in 'Targets'. A lot of things don't go well on Superboy's first day of school but he does learn a few things. Supermartian. One-shot. Complete.


**A/n: Takes place in 'Targets' but putting my own spin on it.**

**Note: Spoilers for 'Targets'.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Superboy knelt by his motorcycle tightening a bolt on a loose piece. Just as he was about to finish he heard a high pitched beeping sound from behind him. A small smile flitted over his sullen features.<p>

"Jealous much?" He glanced over his shoulder to see his robotic sphere pet rolling behind him.

The sphere let out a few more beeps before Superboy chuckled and patted it's side.

"Alright! Alright!" The Boy of Steel said, smiling fondly.

"Ready for school?" M'gann asked, flying into the room with two brown lunch bags in her hands. Excitement and happiness radiated off the Martian just by the way she was smiling.

Superboy stood up as Martian Manhunter, Aqualad and Red Tornado walked in after the Martian girl seconds later. M'gann landed only a few feet from him.

"The first day on the on the scholastic season carries out a great cultural importance. We want to wish you both luck," J'onn said simply. Even if he didn't show it, Superboy could tell J'onn was excited for them as well.

"I guess it's not a Kryptonian things," Superboy mumbled, cleaning his hands off with his white towel.

The young super had earlier protested against the concept of going to school. Why should he? The Genomorphs had probably taught him more than teenagers could learn in their four years of high school. But when he saw the sad look on M'gann's face, he just couldn't help but agree to attend. He blamed the reoccurring memory of their many kisses they shared over the last few days... and earlier this morning.

"You might want to change first," Kaldur suggested, bringing Superboy back from his thoughts.

"Oh!" M'gann's face lit up with happiness. "I spent hours choosing this outfit!" With that said she morphed her mission attire into her red civilian clothes. "What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?"

A amused smile twitched up on Superboy's lips, knowing that's not what Kaldur had meant by her changing.

"Well..." Kaldur started.

"Just kidding!" M'gann giggled, changing her skin color to a pinkish-tan color as she did a little spin and curtsy. "Meet Megan Morse!"

Superboy almost laughed at her enthusiasm.

"So," she said turning towards him. "What's your new name?"

This stumped him. What was she talking about? "My what?" He asked, staring blankly at her.

"I chose the name John Jones for myself," J'onn said, changing into his Earth form briefly. "and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado, perhaps you could be a John too."

Superboy's brow twitched at the thought, a frown twisting down his mouth. "Pass," he said quickly, folding his arms over his chest.

"'Conner's" always been my favorite name," M'gann said, placing her hands comfortingly on his arm and shoulder. He tensed at under her touch for a moment but then quickly relaxed.

He turned his head toward her, silently thinking her suggestion over. After a moment he shrugged, moving his gaze Heaven-ward in faux nonchalant. But he suppressed the happiness he felt when he saw the pleased look in M'gann's eyes.

"A last name is required also." Kaldur spoke up, rubbing his hand over his jaw thoughtfully.

_Another_ name?

Superboy was starting to regret this...

"Perhaps 'Kent'." J'onn suggested.

"_Oh_ like in the memory of Doctor Fate! The late Kent Nelson!" M'gann concluded, tapping her finger against her lips

Superboy watched this movement and fought the urge to groan. It had only been nine hours since he had shared a kiss with the Martian girl but still wanted, at least, one more. He blamed all the alone time they have to spend together there in the Cave. All the 'quality time' they did, reading, talking and watching TV together. But then again, he didn't mind it either.

"Of course," J'onn said, reverting back to his Martian form.

"Okay, sure, I guess it be an honor or something." Superboy shrugged lazily in agreement.

"Well,_ Conner Kent_ , it's time for you to change your shirt." M'gann stated, smiling widely. He caught the gleam in her eyes, and tried to hide the smirk on his face as he touched his chest. "You don't want to reveal your identity?" She teasingly poked his chest before clasping her arms behind her back.

Keeping a straight face, Superboy pulled his shirt off and turned the 'S' shield on his shirt inside out. "Will this work?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

He paused momentarily to watch M'gann blush.

"Works for me. " She sighed, tilting her head to the side, a dreamy expression on her face.

For the sake of M'gann's pride, Superboy pretended not to notice and turned away, slipping his shirt back on as he went. He started walking toward the ship bay. He heard M'gann follow after him, followed by J'onn saying:

"They grow up so fast."

Superboy felt his ears turn red.

School better be worth all of this hassle.

* * *

><p>The first thing Superboy- <em>Conner<em> wanted to do, the moment he bounded off of the bio-ship and landed outside of the main building of Hive High School, was jump back up to the ship and go home. But when he felt M'gann's hand slip into his and her thumb stroke his knuckle comfortingly, Conner discreetly grinned and allowed her to lead him inside the school.

Surprisingly everything went well... until they headed into the quad and he saw a boy skateboarding past them... wearing a green 'S' shield on his chest. A spark of anger ignited inside of him and before Conner knew what happened, he snatched the boy off his board with a jerk of his wrist and turned the boy around to look at him.

"Explain _this_." Conner growled, poking the boy's chest.

"Wh-What?" The boy squeaked.

"Hey you got a problem?" A gruff voice asked. Conner turned his head to see tall black boy also wearing a 'S' symbol on his shit but his was blue like Superman's. "Put my man Marvin down."

"I...uh... I don't think he likes my shirt!" Mavin said, hanging in Conner's grasp like a piece of dirty laundry.

Conner took a moment to survey the boys surrounding the area, most of the boys were wearing T-shirts with different hero insignias on them. After a few moments, Conner sighed heavily.

"You're shirt is fine... _Everybody's_ shirt is fine!" With that said, Conner dropped Marvin.

"_Very_ fine." The black boy's girlfriend wearing a black and yellow cheerleader outfit added.

M'gann must have sensed the tension in the air because she quickly said, "Hi, we're new here. I'm Megan Morse, and this is Conner Kent."

"Double alliteration, I like it," Marvin added meekly.

Conner ignored him as the black boy started walking toward them. Fine, he thought, if you want to fight let's fight. He started to walk toward the black boy until they met in the middle of the quad, only a foot apart. Conner fearlessly met the black boy's gaze.

Ready to fight.

Suddenly another individual snapped his fingers, breaking the staring match.

"Okay gang, time for homeroom." The newcomer said.

The super glanced back at the black boy, who just rolled his eyes and shoved past him. Conner's brow twitched in annoyance, anger bubbled up inside him and spilled over.

Okay, Conner thought, _now_ he's pushing it!

With a low growl rumbling in his chest, Conner started after the bully.

_Conner!_ M'gann scolded him, intercepting his mind. She ran in his path, her eyes were pleading with him to relax.

Clenching his teeth, Conner grumbled to himself, trying to calm himself down.

"Hi I'm Wendy," said a girl with short black hair and also wearing a yellow and black cheerleader outfit. Marvin quietly followed after her. "I was new last year so I know how hard it is to 'fit in'. But I looks like to me that you're instant Bumblebee material."

Conner quirked his brow, glancing at M'gann for confirmation on the subject. All he saw was happiness dancing in her eyes. Apparently she did know what Wendy was talking about.

"Cheerleaders, the Bumblebees!" Wendy continued, doing a little twirl to make her skirt flare out. "Try outs are after school."

At those words, Conner saw M'gann's face light up with excitement as she clasped her hands together against her cheek. He sighed inwardly, at least _one_ of them were having a good time.

"Thanks, I'll be there!" M'gann said, hurrying over to Wendy's side as they started walking to class.

Conner lumbered after them when Marvin got in his face.

"Dude," he said with obvious respect. "Taking on Mal Duncan? Not too bright but fierce."

The clone just glowered before stalking off after M'gann since they had every single class together. The Martian girl waited patiently for him by the main entrance, Wendy had probably left to a different class.

M'gann's gaze softened with sympathy when she said the scowl on his face. "I'm sorry, Sup - Conner, that you're not having fun."

Conner shook his head. "Doesn't matter, we're gonna be late."

"But... still if you want to go home..." M'gann bit her bottom lip and averted her gaze, wringing her hands together.

"It's fine." He stated, ending the conversation.

M'gann smiled slightly, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Okay, if you're sure."

A small smile quirked up on Conner's lips as they walked to class.

Okay, _maybe_ he can make it through the rest of today.

* * *

><p>History of Politics was out a doubt the most boring class in the entire world... and it was only third period. Conner decided as he watched the TV broadcast about the foreign problems in Relasia. He couldn't hep but sigh when the teacher turned the TV off.<p>

"Alright, who can tell me more about Relasia?" Mr. Car asked. "Mavin?"

"Huh? What-?" The skater boy mumbled.

From beside him, Conner felt M'gann's hand slid onto his knee and give it a reassuring pat before she placed it back on the tabletop. He closed his eyes monetarily, searching in his mind for an answer.

"Well, uh, Mr. Carr..." Finally Marvin shrugged and said, "better than Vacasia!"

A few chuckles went around the room.

Mr. Carr smiled but sighed, "Anyone else?"

Suddenly something clicked inside of Conner's head and he blurted out, "Modern Relasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Bocoon Dynasty until it was divided by the great powers into North and South Relasia after World War II."

Mr. Car looked stunned for a moment but then said, "Very good."

"But what are they fighting? I mean they're all humans- I mean Relasians. Right?" Conner asked.

"Right on both, actually." Mr. Car acknowledged, turning back toward the blackboard.

_No different on Mars, _M'gann told him telepathically. Conner turned his head in her direction, now interested as she continued on, _the White Martian minority was treated as second class citizens by the Green majority... Of course I'm _Green_ but... that doesn't make it right. _

Conner's face softened at the compassion in M'gann's tone, slowly he slipped his hand onto her knee and squeezed it lightly like she had done earlier.

Maybe he was here to learn more than History there in school.

* * *

><p>"It's <em>finally<em> over." Conner mumbled, sitting down on the bleachers. He was waiting for M'gann to come out and do her cheerleader audition already.

How long does it take to change clothes for her?

"Not long at _all_." He sighed aloud, leaning back in his seat. From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red and white walk across the way and come to stand in front of the bleachers. "Whoa..."

M'gann was now dressed in a blue skirt, a white top with an 'M' on the front and white gloves.

"Okay, are you ready Megan?" Wendy asked.

Conner leaned forward slightly as he watched M'gann perform the school spirit chant, doing a few funny cheer moves in between phrases. An amused smile quirked up on his lips as he watched. But somehow this entire scene seemed vaguely familiar...

Shaking his head, the clone instead used his super hearing to listen in on Wendy and two other cheerleaders' conversation about M'gann's little performance.

_"She's good," _The black girl cheerleader whispered.

_"Yeah but a little too perky." _The Asian girl complained.

Conner frowned, furrowing his brow in disdain.

_"But she's perfect!" _Wendy vouched. _"I'm the captain, so I say she's on!"_

He smiled, okay better.

_"Fine, but can we do it?" _The Asian girl asked giddily.

Do what?

Conner watched with suspicion as Wendy walked over to M'gann while the other two girls hurried off.

"So how'd I do?" M'gann asked, hope glinting in her wide eyes.

"I thought you did great... but I'm really sorry about this..." Wendy said sincerely.

What is she talking-

Before Conner finished his thought the two other cheerleaders ran up behind M'gann and dumped a bucket of water on M'gann's head.

Conner growled deeply, his fingers gripping into the wood he sat on and ripped it out as he jumped to his feet. Moving quickly to defend the Martian girl.

_Conner, no! _

M'gann's mental shout threw him off track and sent him tumbling down the bleachers and onto the ground. He landed with a growl of annoyance, sitting up on his stomach to look at M'gann.

"Sorry, it's a stupid initiation ritual that I _wish_ my teammates would abandon!" Wendy explained, sending the squad a disapproving look.

M'gann whirled back around to look at Wendy, her eyes wide with shock. "What a initiation ritual? _Hello Megan!_" Conner watched with a surge of happiness and pride as M'gann slapped her hands over her cheeks. "That means I made the team! I _did_ make the team right?"

"You're a Bumblebee girl!" The black cheerleader declared.

"Thank you, thank you!" M'gann cried happily as she was enveloped into a group hug by a few of her new teammates.

"So," the black cheerleader said looking in his direction. He glared back at her. "Is that your boyfriend? Because he's hot, but kind of a freak."

M'gann pulled back from the group hug to look at the girl, and then him. She smiled slightly but didn't say anything.

After the girls left, M'gann changed back to her original school outfit. All Conner wanted to do now was congratulate M'gann but didn't want to here at school, especially since the one girl's earlier 'boyfriend' comment. But he did give M'gann his jacket wear and picked up her books for her.

"You're... carrying my books?" M'gann asked astonished.

Conner saw a few lingering cheerleaders nearby and shrugged nonchalantly.

"What you what them to get wet?" He asked bluntly, starting to walk back to the bio-ship.

But he knew that she was smiling as she hurried after him. He knew that she was happy.

"Thank you... Superboy." M'gann said quietly when she caught up and fell into step with him.

"'Conner.;" He reminded her. Slowly he reached out and lightly brushed the back of his hand against hers. "You did a good job today."

M'gann blushed just like she had done this morning and said, "You think so? I thought I was little over the top on the moves and then I think I messed up on..."

She started babbling on about mistakes she really didn't make, until Conner halted in his tracks and turned towards her. M'gann also stopped but kept talking. That was one problem with her, she didn't know when to let a conversation die.

"And then I my outfit was-"

Conner sighed deeply, swooping down and pressing his lips firmly against hers, silencing M'gann. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace the kiss brought. His nerves went away, his heartbeat slowed and his head cleared of all the stress from today.

After what it seemed like years, he pulled away and opened his eyes. M'gann was gripping his jacket around her shoulders, a dazed and dreamy look on her flushed face. He crookedly smiled, running his hand through his hair.

"That was... a really nice way of to tell me to be quiet." M'gann breathed out, a bright smile on her face.

"We should... go just in case a mission or something comes up." Conner said awkwardly, taking her hand and leading her to the bio-ship.

"...Conner?" M'gann looked up at him.

"...Yeah?" He grumbled from the side of his mouth.

"I'm sure you'll eventually learn to like school." She said softly, leaning her head against his arm.

Conner tightened his grip on her hand lightly.

He already was.

Today may not have one perfect... but it _was_ just his first day after all.

And who knows? Maybe M'gann can help make school a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Whoo! Finally back and ready to roll! This episode made me aw so hard! But I'd like to point something out, I wrote months before the 'Targets' episode was aired that in my story 'Vulnerable' I came up with the idea of M'gann giving Superboy the name 'Conner' and also the idea of the characters dressing nicely and going undercover at a dinner party that gets crashed in my story 'Cosmic Connection'. **

**Now, I don't know about you guys but I think the creators or someone in YJ has been reading my stories! That or I am a YJ genie or something.  
><strong>

**But anyway I hoped you all liked the episode and the story!**

**Reviews are welcomed.  
><strong>


End file.
